wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Araenna
=Background= Early Life Childhood Araenna Leane was born of a noble house as as twin. Her mother died when she was rather young. Alare, her twin sister, was sent off to learn to be a priestess, leaving Araenna very much alone with an uncaring father. She spent much of her childhood sickly. After a time, she fell in love with a servant more than twice her age. When she was found to be with child, the servant was arrested, and later beaten to death by guards. She ended up being sent away to Dalaran to train as a mage, the child being sent to live with relatives at Stratholme. Early Adulthood When she was still young, she met a half-elven mage named Seriau Fire. He managed to soon get her pregnant as well. However, he married her, and they were in fact quite some time. They both moved to Lordaeron, and her father's estate. It was there that she gave birth to twin girls. For ten years they lived happily. Her sister joined them there after a few years. Araenna would often go to spend a week alone with her sister at their mother's old summer cottage in Silverpine Forest. The Plague One day while at the cottage, Araenna fell ill. She slowly recovered, but soon after Alare fell ill, and died. Araenna was distraught. Instead of returning home, she wandered southwards, ending up in Hillsbrad. Feeling despair like she never knew, she threw herself off a cliff. Adulthood Losing it All No one really know what happened after she jumped, but she later woke up in Southshor], and made all haste for Stormwind, where she began to train as a paladin. It wasn't too long after this that word of the plague spread, and she learned of the purging of Stratholme. She searched for news of her son, but couldn't find any. She now had lost everything to the plague, her sister, her son, her home, her life. She threw herself into her studies. Seriau was left, rather confused and broken hearted, with two ten year old children. Lucky for him, perhaps, the one, Sara, began to show strong magical potential, and was sent to train as a mage in Dalaran. Angela, meanwhile, was sent to Stormwind, where she lived with her mother, and soon began to train as a priest. Meanwhile, Araenna seemed to want nothing to do with Seriau or her children anymore, pawning Angela off on the priests as soon as she showed interest, and barely writing Sara. Her marriage soon fell apart, and the divorce soon followed. Devotion She spent the next few years training. Within a year of Alare's death, she began to lose some of the fire, and tried to patch up her family life. While she managed to grow close to Angela, Sara was much more distant. Meanwhile, her and Seriau both realized that she had changed too much for their relationship to be easily repaired.She spent some time fighting in the Third War soon after that, and continued fighting the Scourge relentlessly for years. Eventually, she spent less time killing, and more time healing. Around now, she met a woman named Triarah, and they found themselves getting along very well. For the first time since her sister, died, she felt she had someone she could truly confide in. A Family Again After the war, Araenna and Triarah began to get closer, and eventually ended up sharing feelings for each other. After spending awhile stamping out the undead in the Plaguelands, they decided to move to Stormwind together. Seriau had a house there, and they stayed there for what was supposed to be a short amount of time. Soon, though, Sara and Angela came home, and it ended up being a permanent arrangement. As a surprise to everyone, a young paladin came out of Northshire, asking for information about two women he'd believed to be his sisters. He ended up being none other than her long-thought dead son, Siar. After a short time, he, too, ended up staying with them. As the house was getting crowded, they bought a bigger one inn Old Town. Her sister, Alare, also rose from the dead as a Forsaken about a year ago. After at first vowing to kill her, Araenna eventually met with her, to talk. It was difficult, as Alare no long possesses a tongue. However, things went well anyway, and they now write regularly. Presently She lives with her wife, Triarah, adopted son, Danny, her ex-husband, Seriau, and a young draenei paladin Triarah picked up somewhere, who they decided to take in and mentor. =Miscellaneous Information= Appearance Araenna is about average height. She’s rather petite, but still has a fair amount of curviness. She’s muscular as well. Her natural hair color is strawberry-blonde, and she usually keeps it short. She occasionally does ye it black, or grow it out, though. She has a scar around her neck, and one on her right cheek. She also has one, a nasty jagged scar, on her abdomen. Religion Despite her seeming callousness at times, she is a true follower of the Light. She spends much time in prayer, and does her best to do the Light’s work at all times. Family and Associates Triarah Leane : Araenna's long-time lover, and more recent wife. Siar Lerricson: Araenna was shocked when her now teenage son showed up out of nowhere. Apparently, he'd been away for the attack on Stratholme, and raised in an orphanage in Northshire Abbey. She still doesn't know why she was told he wasn't there when searching for him years before. He disappeared a few months ago, and showed up again as a Death Knight. Having a Forsaken sister she'd already learned to accept, she accepted him rather easily. Alare Leane”\ Her sister Alare has risen recently. She tries to wreak evil havoc in Silvermoon, but fails miserably.1 Sara and Angela Fire: Her sixteen year old twin daughters. Both have red hair, and violet eyes. Daniel Leane: Her adopted mongrel son. Heis tall age, looks about ten, is about 5 or six. He has green hair, purple skin, small tusks, red blood and red eyes. His pedigree can only be guessed at. David Leane: An Oracle orphan she recently adopted. Seriau Fire, her ex-husband who is, due to a freak mage accident, now a woman, also lives with Triarah and Araenna in Theramore. They are both still very close. =Footnotes= * 1 = http://nuklearpower.com/daily.php?date=010707 Category:Archived Characters